This application is for the support of important core facilities which will be utilized by a number of individually funded investigators. The projects involved cover a broad group of topics in visual science ranging for example, from a clinically oriented study of the trabecular meshwork in glaucoma patients to basic investigations of retinal information processing and receptor cell interactions. These several studies in visual science are linked by a common interest in vision and a uniform commitment among the investigator systematically to narrow the gap between the clinical and basic visual sciences. The core facilities required commonly by the core investigators include: 1. an electron microscopy unit; 2. a vision research library unit; and 3. an experimental surgery unit. All of these are of general scientific value to core investigators and are not individually available. Our collaborating investigators have appointments in two other departments as well as Ophthalmology, and a major thrust of the development of common facilities will be a concurrent enhancement of communication among investigators. The quality of the intellectual and scientific environment will be improved both by the availability of common and uniformly needed facilities and by the creation of internal mechanisms for evaluation and review of projects using those facilities.